prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Harris
Harris (ハリス Harisu) is a bachelor in Pretty Country: Magical Academy. Harris is a happy-go-lucky martial artist who likes drinking and sleeping. Martial arts is what lands him in the village, after he loses all his money from doing martial arts against Roger. After his martial arts loss, Harris will be stuck in the village with no real place to stay. Finishing an idol training 10 times will later trigger a scene with Roger, which will lead to the opening of Dojo where Harris trains. If the player gets to know him, Harris reveals that he has burning desire to better himself as a person, and shows strong determination in doing so. The dormitory can be accessed everyday even though the school is closed on Saturday and Sunday. 'Schedule' Before Married Married to the Player Married to Erica 'Gifts' 'Heart Events' 1 Heart (Gift) To trigger: Harris has 10,000 HP or more Exit your house in the morning and you will see Harris standing there. The following conversation will take place... Harris: "Hey, good morning." "I found this in the mine yesterday. I thought you could make good use of it." 2 Hearts (Another Gift) *Harris has 20,000 HP or more *You have seen Harris' 1st Heart Event Exit your house in the morning and you will see Harris standing there for another gift. The following conversation will take place... Harris: "I made some nice Boiled Egg 3 Hearts (Date) *Harris has 30,000 HP or more *You have seen Harris' 2nd Heart Event *Already gave him the Rosary of Love Upon waking up in the morning, Harris will stop by the player's house and ask if she is free for lunch. If the player accepts, be sure to show up on the mountains at 16:00 (cannot be triggered if one shows up late). "Hey, Name. Did you wait long? Let's eat. Boy, trying new food can be an adventure! And speaking of sports... You up for practising some martial arts with me sometime, Name?" 4 Hearts (Confession) *Harris has 40,000 HP or more *You have seen Harris' 3rd Heart Event Harris will stop by the player's house right as she awakes, and he asks her to meet him later at the mountaintop. Go to mountaintop around 12.00 - 13.00 and he will confess his love to the player. "There you are, Name." "Thanks for coming.♪ I thought a lot about whether or not I should tell you this." "It might be better if I didn't, but I can't hold it in anymore. I like you.♥" "I had my reservations about whether our lifestyle, but I really want to know how you feel.♥" Blurb: Did Harris thought he really like you? What will you say? 'Rival Events' 1 Heart Friends *Wheat Café *Not on Sunday *18:00 to 19:00 *Sunny weather *Harris (Boy Player) or Erica (Girl Player) has 1 Heart ONLY Erica: "Ugh, Jared doesn't understand my cake at all..." Harris: "I think Erica has a new kind of cake. Yes." Erica: ! "Isn't it? Hehe.♪ Won't you try my new kind of cake?" Harris: "Huh? Uh, I... I don't really like sweets." Erica: �� "That's mean! Just as I thought, you won't eat it!" Harris: ? "No, I love that! Really, I'll eat it!" ... (Erica gives Harris a cake, and then he eats it.) Erica: ? "You're not eating it up, Harris?" Harris: "N-no, that's not it. I'm relishing the taste. It's certainly... unique." (Has arms out and shakes head, before bowing head and putting hands on heart) Erica: "You're pale, are you okay? What would I call it... green?" Harris: ! (Puts hands on head and bows a little) "Uh, please... may I have some water?" Erica: (Swivels from side to side with hands on cheeks) "Okay! Just to be sure I'll get some medicine!" (Goes back into her bedroom) Harris: (Drops head slightly with hand on face) "Unnnn, unnnn. Hang in there... I'll risk my life for love..." (Skull face appears) 2 Hearts Date *Go to bed at 20:00 or later *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Harris (Boy Player) or Erica (Girl Player) has 2 Hearts ONLY Erica wants to take Harris on a date. If the player accepts, she will ask him to go out together on the beach. If the player rejects, there is no change and Erica will be okay. 3 Hearts Untold Love *Go to bed at 20:00 or later *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Ashton (Boy Player) or Wendy (Girl Player) has 3 Hearts ONLY *You have completed the game's whole storyline If the player is male and upon leaving his house in the morning, Harris confides about his crush on Erica. Because we are friends, he asks for their advice. Encouraging Harris will make him relieved, and you can continue to work towards the couple's relationship. But if the player wants to marry Erica himself, discourage Harris. This same event happens reversely if the player is female. 4 Hearts Proposal *Wheat Cafe *Any day of the week *10:00 to 12:00 *Sunny weather *Harris (Boy Player) or Erica (Girl Player) has 4 Hearts ONLY Erica: "Harris, this is a Flower Jewel." Harris: "I believe... are they used for marriage proposal? Let's go somewhere more private." (At the mountaintop) Harris: "You seem to be one step ahead of me. Please, let me take it from here. I want to be your partner in life. Do you feel the same?" Erica: "I'm delighted!" Harris: "I always thought you were such an interesting person." Erica: "Sounds serious! What's up?" Harris: "It's like you're from a different world..." Erica: "What were you saying?" Harris: "Oops, sorry... Yes... I want to marry you." Erica: "Actually, I need to ask you something... We will have a wedding, but when?" Harris: "Let's have a wedding about one week. Is it okay?" Erica: "Hee-hee! Thanks!" Harris: "I thought if I didn't catch you, you'd vanish right before my eyes. I want to be with you. We'll always be together." (The two blushes) 'Rival Marriage' A dream will occur upon going to bed on the 6th day, in which Harris and Erica will ask that the player must attend their wedding. The date will be mentioned, as well as time. Wedding ceremony always at 10:00. On the wedding date, walk into school auditorium to witness Ash and Wendy's wedding. It is very similar to the player's wedding. Most townspeople will be attending. All the player does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the event is over, players will be transported inside their House. Child 30 days after any rival couple are married, the two pairing will enter the player's dream announcing that Erica is pregnant. In Pretty Country universe, the female side of Rival Couple will only be pregnant for 5 days and then the couple appear at the player's dream again, telling that they will have a child. For Harris and Erica, the two will have a son named Vio. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: Magical Academy characters Category:Bachelors Category:Males